Shocking Changes
by AliKat89
Summary: While training by the river Naruto saves a young girl. Where does this girl come from, and what secrets does she hold. InuYashaNartuo crossover.
1. Chapter 1 Kagome Meets Naruto

**Kagome Meets Naruto**

**With Naruto**

Naruto was leaving the Hidden Leaf for the afternoon in order to train. He had just left the ramen shop and was heading to his favorite spot at the river; it was the spot were his sensei Kakashi had given him his first test. The day was bright and sunny, the air felt pure and fresh. He was in a hurry though for he had promised to meet Sakura and Sasuke **(Pretend that Sasuke never received the cursed seal, okay!)** later at the main training ground, no one knew that he had been training everyday by himself. He arrived and started going through the basic movements, when he did a back flip and gazed at the river. There was a girl floating through the middle of the current. Naruto gathered his chakra and walked out to grab her.

**With Kagome**

Kagome woke up and heard voices; she concentrated on the voices but was unable to make out what they were saying. She closed her eyes for what seemed just a few minutes to open them and see that the noon sun that had been shinning was replaced by the shine of the setting sun she had slept for over six hours. She sat right up and regretted it immediately; she clutched her head and tried to focus her thoughts. She couldn't remember ever going home and the Feudal era didn't have any beds.

"You should be gentler with your head; you must have banged it on more than a few rocks." A gentle yet firm hand was on her shoulder and she was pressed back into a laying position. She looked at the person taking care of her and saw a woman with longer bond hair and her eyes were a dark gold. By looking Kagome guessed the woman to be in her thirties or forties, but her aura gave off the impression that she was older than even that.

"Who are you and where am I?" Kagome asked as she probed the area for Kaede who should be near by. She would have looked for Inu Yasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo or even Kirara, but they had all died during the final battle. Kagome only had Kaede left, she would visit Kaede every weekend so that she could train her miko powers and she would train with either Sesshomaru or Koga on the weekdays after school. Koga had finally realized Kagome and he could never be more than friends, so knowing that he couldn't always be there he started training her. Sesshomaru had started to respect Kagome after their many unpleasant meetings, and even more so when she was the one to defeat Naraku. After the battle she was the only one left and had no defense other than her bow and arrows so Sesshomaru took her under his wing and started training her. She liked to think she was strong, she could hold her own against Sesshomaru and he was even starting to have a hard time defeating her in their training sessions. With Koga she had learned hand to hand combat and speed, for some odd reason even after the jewel shards were taken away Koga still had his speed. She was able to run with him for eight hours straight without tiring. Kohaku had taken it upon himself to teach Kagome how to use various poisons and smoke screens he had even searched his old village for another Hiraikotsu. It had taken Kagome a little while to get use to the weight of the new Hiraikotsu it was heavier than the one Sango used and had taught her to use. She remembered Inu Yasha's face when Kagome had asked for everyone to help her train. Miroku had agreed and had offered to teach hand to hand combat but after a glare from Inu Yasha had agreed to help her use sacred sutras and create barriers. Shippo had been happy and had used his fox fire so that Kagome could use her sacred powers without to much thought. Sango had started Kagome with learning about poison, hand to hand combat and even strength training but with the amount of demons attacks supplies could not be wasted and the lessons were fierce. It had taken Kagome a while to get the hang of things; Sango had loved it because strength training meant that Kagome had to carry the very heavy Hiraikotsu everyday, all day. She had also started working harder at practicing her gymnastics a few months after she started time traveling, she liked to think that she could at least back flip her way out of any bad situation. When she first started training everyone had had her apply her natural flexibility with her skill in gymnastics.

"You are in the Hidden Leaf village and I am the Hokage, but you can call me Tsunade." The lady said as she then grabbed Kagome's pulse to make sure she was alright. Kagome was having some trouble on the inside though; Tsunade's answer had only helped to confuse her more.

"Excuse me, but what is a Hokage and where is the Hidden Leaf. I can't remember ever hearing of such a village." Kagome was almost praying that the Tsunade wouldn't answer; she knew that there was something strange about this place. Every person was not threatening, but they all gave off some weird energy that Kagome had never felt before. The woman turned to her and looked into her eyes then felt her head she seemed determined to find something wrong. Kagome pulled her head away and looked out at the sky, it was different. Back at Kaede village, it had been plagued with storms that darkened the sky. At home in Tokyo the sky was always cloudy from pollution. This sky was clear and the air was so fresh and pure. The lady gave Kagome a concerned look and was just about to say something when a boy wearing an ugly orange jumpsuit came bursting through the door, he was maybe two or three years younger than Kagome's seventeen. (In my story Kagome started time traveling on her thirteenth birthday, and she started training with Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango a year after that. They died two days before she was going to turn sixteen, she started training with Sesshomaru and Koga the day after her friends died.) He was followed by a girl with pink hair and green eyes and a boy with jet black hair and onyx eyes. The two that came in right after him seemed to be around his age, they were followed by a man with light grey almost silver hair and he had a dark eye that almost appeared black showing. His other eyes was hidden by a forehead projector. The annoying kid was about to yell something we he must have realized that Kagome was studying him. She was looking right at him with a look that made everyone think that she could see right through him. They would be right though she could see right through him; she could see the seal and she knew of the powerful demon fox that lived inside his soul.

"Hello, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and someday I'm going to be the Hokage, believe it." He said with a very loud voice that grated just little on Kagome's nerves, all she wanted was to know where the hell she is. She was thinking of saying something when she was interrupted by the pink haired girl knock her fist over Naruto's head. Kagome chocked back a laugh and only allowed the right corner of her lips to turn up for a moment. She didn't think that anyone had noticed, but someone did.

"Hi my name is Sakura, this is Sasuke and this is Kakashi, nice to meet you." The girl now known as Sakura said in a happy bubbly voice that reminded Kagome of her friend Yuri. Sasuke nodded his head in her direction and the man now known as Kakashi smiled and bowed slightly, at least she thought that he smiled it was hard to tell with the mask covering the lower part of his face.

"Hello." Kagome said in a voice that gave off no emotion as she continued to gaze at the odd group and study every detail. She used her senses and probed their aura trying to get a read on their personalities incase she would have to fight them.

"What is your name?" Sakura asked shyly, Kagome debated on whether or not she should share her name. She didn't think they were a threat, their auras weren't tainted. If she need to get away she could probably make a run for and get out okay, but she didn't like the weapon holders they carried on their thighs. They were all not to be treated lightly, no matter how they appeared or acted.

"Kagome." She said simple as, while betraying no emotion. No one in the room knew what to make of her; she acted as if she expected to be attacked at any moment. She didn't seem to want to do so much as form a complete sentence. Her gaze fell to the floor as Naruto started getting up. Sakura was about to start lecturing him, when she saw Kagome's head whip to the window and look to the bride over the river on the east side of the village. Everyone looked out the village, then looked right back at Kagome just in time to see her eyes narrow. She turned at looked back at them her gaze solely on Sasuke.

"Sasuke, do you have a brother who has done terrible things in the past." She asked as if she were talking about the weather. Everyone in the room turned towards Sasuke and waited for a violent reaction.

"Why?" He asked in a deadly icy tone that scared everyone just a little. Kagome looked at him a little harder than smirked slightly.

"He just arrived, and according to his aura he seems to be looking for someone or something. I just wanted to know as to why he felt so dark, and as to why I can't sense anyone else in this village that gives off the same family aura as you." Everyone was slightly surprised, but more concerned about following Sasuke as he ran to meet his brother. Tsunade gave Kagome a look then proceeded to leave the room. Kagome looked and saw her clothes and weapons on a chair in the corner of the room. She got up and changed out of the hospital gown she was wearing. Her clothes were just pants similar to her black jogging pants, but they were slightly tighter and fit her like a glove on the thighs. The fabric was looser around the knees and lower leg. She wore a white v-neck long sleeve shirt with a black tank top over her white shirt. Her shoes were black and resembled the shoes that hikers wear, they were tough but they moved with the feet. She strapped her Hiraikotsu on her back along with the swords Sesshomaru had given her, there names are Koudo (earth) and Ranpu (light). She put her many throwing knives into the correct place and leapt out the window. She needed to head to the river where she thought she was pulled from and started heading in that direction. She stopped when she saw Sasuke fighting who could only be his brother, he was losing badly. He was kicked to the side, his brother started doing hands signs. It was apparent that unless something happened he would die by his brother's hand. Kagome knew where she was, she had heard stories of a land parallel to her own. It was a land where demons were rare, and the average human could become powerful with practice. The hand signs were the key, she just needed to know what could have pulled her here. She was also trying to decide whether or not she would help Sasuke for his soul was slightly tainted by hate yet he wasn't evil.

The only question was, would she make a choice in time?


	2. Chapter 2 Kagome's Power

**Kagome's Power**

**With Naruto**

'_Oh, now that will leave a mark.'_ Naruto thought as he picked himself off the ground and surveyed the scene. Kagome had been correct, Sasuke's brother was here and he had brought his shark friend. Naruto was about to get back in the fight when he saw Sasuke kicked hardly to the side, Naruto recognized the hands signs that Itachi was using and knew that it was going to be a fire jutsu. The blast of fire went straight for Sasuke and nobody was going to be able to do anything. The blast hit leaving a blast of smoke, when the smoke cleared there was a huge boomerang. When the boomerang was lifted it showed Kagome wearing some odd type of fighting clothes. She jumped and lifted the boomerang, sending it toward Itachi with great force and speed. Itachi was barely able to get out of the way, Kisame wasn't so lucky. Kisame (The shark guy) didn't see the boomerang as it headed back for Kagome and it hit him right in the back sending him flying past Kagome as she caught the boomerang. She then used some strength to put it in the ground in front of Sasuke who was now unconscious; she then turned to look at Itachi.

"Hey, don't look into his eyes." Sensei Kakashi said, as he picked himself off the ground. Itachi had already used the Mangekyo Sharingan on Kakashi, and it had left Kakashi almost defenseless. She looked at Kakashi for a moment and then smiled as she looked right back at Itachi.

"Foolish girl." Itachi said as he summoned his Mangekyo Sharingan. Kagome at the same time grabbed a paper from a small black container she had on her waist. She smiled as she mumbled something under her voice. She through the paper at Itachi, but the paper stopped as if it had hit a barrier five feet in front of Itachi. A moment later Itachi grabbed his head and feel to his knees.

"This is a neutralizer, in a way. It stops a person from using any type of power that could be used to hurt another. Re!" As soon as she said the last part, the paper flew and attached itself to Itachi's left shoulder. Kisame stumbled to his feet and both of them left the village with great speed. Everyone watched their retreating forms and then turned when they heard a large sound as if something were crumbling. Kagome had pulled out the boomerang and had just strapped it to her back she turned to leave.

"Wait, how did you do that and should you be out and about already?" Naruto asked as he saw Kagome tense. She took a step and didn't seem to want to answer; everyone watched her slowly walk away until Gai came and landed right in front of her. She stopped moving for a moment as her whole body tensed again.

"I have been asked by the Hokage to bring you back to your hospital room. It is much too early for you to walking about." He said with the usual smile that was his trade mark. Her face lifted to look directly at his, before she walked right past him and continued on her way. Gai paused and went to grab her arm when she turned and looked directly at Naruto.

"Where exactly did you find me?" She asked Naruto, as all eyes fell to her. Her voice wasn't cold as she asked the question like it had been all other times she talked. She also seemed to have a slight smile on her face as she gave Naruto her full attention.

"Why, are you hoping to go back home?" Naruto asked her really not really expecting her to respond to his question let alone answer him. Her eyes fell for a moment and then she turned her gaze to the sky for a few minutes. She looked at Naruto with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Home?" She said in a tone that left everyone wondering as to what she could have been through. Her voice was hollow, betraying nothing and seeming to come from nowhere at all. It sent shivers down everyone's spine and the air seemed chilled. "Home is nothing more than a happy thought." She turned again and started walking away, no one made a move not exactly knowing what she was talking about.

"Do you really believe that?" Naruto asked her as he took a step forward. Kagome stopped, but did not turn around. With the boomerang on her back, she could barely be seen as she put her head down and looked at the ground.

**With Kagome**

'_Do I really believe that? I haven't felt like I've had a home in so long. Every one in the Feudal era except Kaede, Sesshomaru and Koga are dead. It no longer feels like home back there and thing back in my time haven't been nice at all. Grandpa is sick and has to stay at a nursing home, Souta has been in a coma ever sense the car accident three years ago. Dad died two months before Souta was born, so I can't remember him. Mom is either at work or at the hospital with Souta. Buyo is the only one around and he is so old that he can barely move. Why would I go back anyway, this is a new world? It is clean here and these people may be weird, but they have nice auras for the most part. This is the parallel world, so it would be interesting to learn about it and try to perform the fighting styles. I know a few from when one of the villagers told me the story of his home place. That man even should me what he could do, even being withered with age. It could be fun to start anew, but if I endanger everyone by being her. I still have the Sacred Jewel it would not be wise, but everyone seems as though they could handle themselves.'_ Kagome allowed a smile to cross her face for the briefest moment as she considered whether or not she was going to answer Naruto.

"No, I don't suppose I do." She said as she started walking again, she knew the truth. She believed in home and a loving family, but she didn't have one of her own to go to. If she did have a home to go to, leaving this place would not leave her feeling empty.

"Then why don't you stay here?" Naruto asked completely catching her off guard. She stopped once again; she would normally keep on walking. She had adopted many of Sesshomaru's personality traits.

"Why?" She asked schooling her voice so that it gave off no emotion and released none of the confusion that she was feeling. She was curious as to why the boy, Naruto, would ask her to stay. She wanted to know what reason he would have.

"Well actually I was hoping you could train me, your techniques were pretty amazing." He said with just a hint of embarrassment in his voice. If she were facing him, Kagome would have seen him rubbing the back of his head with a slight blush.

"Very well." Kagome said as she turned to face him and smirked in amusement when she saw the bewildered looks upon the faces of everyone in the area. _'This could give me ample opportunity to learn the ways of this place, beside it could be nice to be the teacher instead of the student. I also want to be here in case that guy with the abnormal eyes comes back, there is something about him that was wrong. In aura had an emotion that shouldn't be there if my guess is correct. There is only one reason as to why Sasuke could hate is older brother so much. A person evil enough to kill someone in his family should not have the emotion that I was able to pick up. This could prove interesting indeed.' _Kagome thought with an inner smile as she allowed the man know as Gai to lead her to the Hokage's office instead of the hospital. She knew that everyone there, just wanted to hear her story and this was the best way. She just had to figure out how much of her story she was willing to share, maybe the part of the parallel world. She would mention nothing of her friends, family, travels or training. To share her story would only lead to her forming some sort of attachment; it would only make it harder to leave when the time comes. She would not say goodbye to anyone she allowed close to her heart, she couldn't. That is why no one was allowed in her heart anymore.

The only question is will she be able to stick to that thought?


	3. Chapter 3 Training Starts

**Training Starts **

**With Sasuke**

'_Well that was a bloody waste of time! Four hours in that room and we were able to learn nothing, expect for a story of some sort of other world. Who cares how she came to be here, I want to know how she was able to beat Itachi without doing to much. Something is off about her and I intend to find out what. I can't believe that not even Ibiki the interrogation ninja was able to get anything out of her. He had even threatened with different types of torture, but she turned it right back at him and started talking of some herb that was able to make the body slowly break down itself. She knew Itachi was here before anyone else, she must be hiding something the only question is, what? What could she be hiding, she doesn't look like she fears anything so what could it be that she hides from all?' _Sasuke's thought flew through his head as he tried to think of some way to find out more about Kagome. She had been given an apartment near to the compound where most Jonin reside. If she were planning anything to harm The Hidden Leaf, then she would be spied and stopped immediately. Tomorrow she was going to start training Naruto, something was wrong with that as well, she just seemed to happy to start training some one as obnoxious as Naruto. Gai was going to bring his team to witness Naruto's training so that something could be learned about Kagome's fighting style.

**Next day, with Kagome**

'_How much should I really train the boy in? He has a hidden power and strength that he has yet to fully tap into yet. I can tell that he is able to tap into the power of the demon sealed within him, but he hasn't been able to control the fox demon and then use its powers. Maybe after the initial training is done, that will be what he learns, he doesn't need to know anything from my world. I will just help him to learn his full potential.' _Kagome thought as she waited for Naruto and everyone else to arrive, she knew that they wanted to learn about her. She also felt sorry, because they were going to leave in disappointment. She stopped pacing as she felt eight auras coming closer, five she recognized three she did not. She looked in the direction they were coming from and saw Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Gai. Coming with them was a boy who looked very similar to Gai, but didn't feel as if he were really a relative. There was a girl with a strong build, and had a confident walk that could only belong to a weapons master. Lastly there was a boy with long hair, and eyes that seemed to Kagome as if they could look right through her. His hair was long and he had the walk of someone who was not used to losing. The three newcomers were not to be taken likely, Kagome made a note to watch them and observe their fighting styles.

"Hey Kagome, this is Tenten, Lee and Neji." He said with a smile when he neared Kagome. She watched in hidden amusement as the newcomers looked her over and tried to come to some conclusion that was most likely to be wrong. Naruto was near to jumping with joy as he waited for her to say something. She waited as well, she wanted to take in everything about everyone in the area now that she had had a full nights sleep without the pain of injuries to disturb her mind and cloud her judgment. Everyone else seemed to have grown impatient as they also waited for her to say something and begin the training lesson. She inwardly smiled as she turned her full attention to Naruto, forgetting everyone else.

"You're physically weak." She said and allowed herself just a moment to enjoy the look that had crossed Naruto's face as she said it he had now turned red in anger and it was time for her to change that. She grabbed the extra Hiraikotsu, she always took with her. She had woken up early in the morning to search for it in the rivers current, it was found deep under water wedged between to rock and had been hard to extract. "Seeing as you are so weak, you are going to have to carry around this until you can run across this field before a rock tossed fifteen feet in the air can land. At no time what so ever is this to leave your possession, it is to be in your hands or strapped to your back at all times." She tossed the Hiraikotsu to him; he caught it and fell backwards with the added weight. She waited as the boy named Lee went to help him lift it, but was unable to. When Lee was unable to move it more than a few inches off the ground, Gai stepped in and together they were able to lift it. Everyone turned and gave her their full attention, as Naruto stood up and caught the breath he couldn't gain with the weight upon his chest.

"How is it that you expect Naruto to left such a weight, this early in his training?" Kakashi asked as he stepped up ready to take his turn against the invasive girl. He had seen the way she dodged questions and turned everything around, she was a professional when it came to keeping to herself. As far as Kakashi knew, no one had ever been able to make Ibiki curse in frustration before. He wasn't expecting an answer; he was more hoping that she would decide to go a bit easier on Naruto. Knowing Naruto he would push himself to death if it would make him stronger.

"I don't." She said with a cocky smirk as she watched this play through the eyes of everyone. "There is no way he can lift the Hiraikotsu being as weak as he is. It will take a great amount of effort just to drag it around for the first week or two. He should just be lucky that I decided to have him train with the lighter of the Hiraikotsus." She turned around and started going into the forest. No one really knew what to say, they looked at Naruto then followed her into the forest to see where she would go.

'_Persistent little guys aren't they. I thought some of them would follow me, not all of them. Well of them excluding Naruto, he wont be able to move more than a meters per hour. I expected someone to help him start heading back to the village so that he could start his training there. Tsunade said that part of being a ninja was taking on missions, I wonder what he will do if he has to go on one. Will he quit training or will he try to bear through it and wear himself down to the bone.' _Kagome thought as she entered another clearing and started practicing moving the Hiraikotsu as she trained. It was a weapon of great weight and height (I'm making Kagome slightly shorter and the Hiraikotsu slightly bigger, to make her seem extremely strong.). It took every muscle in her body working together to move the gargantuan weapon. Her training had been harsh but the outcome was most worth it, only someone extremely strong and lucky could move after being hit by the boomerang. Until yesterday no one had ever survived, it was something she didn't like. She knew that if she came upon the two she fought the day before, the Hiraikotsu would be of no use. They had both been masters and would not make the same mistake again. She went through every exercise forty times, not stopping until she could feel her muscles quivering with fatigue. It was still early and would not be wise to completely tire herself out so she stopped. She turned to where she felt everyone watching her on a high tree branch. She looked at that spot for a few minutes, before she smirked and headed to see what Naruto had achieved.

When she entered the clearing she was surprised to see that he was able to hold it on his back and take a few steps forward before he had to grasp a tree for support. She smiled when she remembered how proud Sango was when she had been able to force herself to carry the Hiraikotsu after an hour of failure. Sango had confided that it had taken her a month before she was able to lift the Hiraikotsu. The boy Naruto was so much like her, she watched as he struggled to stand and looked at her. Kagome smiled for the first time and nodded as she ran and was soon lost in the massive forest, leaving no sign as to where she could have gone.

**With Itachi**

'_Who was she? How was she able to stop my Mangekyo Sharingan? My Mangekyo Sharingan should have put her into the Tsukyomi, _(Is that the name of the world where he tortures the minds of those who look into his eyes?)_ I had used it before she created the charm which blocked all my chakra. She shouldn't have been able to move, let alone stop me. She had even smiled when I attempted to use it on her, as if she knew it wouldn't work against her. I have to find out how someone as weak looking as that woman was able to beat me.'_ Itachi thought as he waited for the other members of Akatsuki to make their decision. He had brought up the idea of capturing the woman the moment after his arrival in the early hours of that very morning. Kisame had agreed that it would be wise to capture her and find out all that was possible about her weapon usage and her strange jutsu. Her power hadn't felt like any jutsu either of them had come across before, that was what was most appealing to the other members of Akatsuki. If the girl's power could be used by them then their strength would undoubtedly increase. Orochimaru would no longer be a threat to their organization; neither would Jiraiya for that matter. Itachi also wanted to know what lay behind the girls eyes; there was something there that he was unable to figure out. It didn't matter no matter the decision, he would find out all he could about the strange girl that was one of the few to be able to beat him.

**With Orochimaru**

"So the one with the extreme power used summoned forth with the strange jutsu has arrived, master Orochimaru." Kabuto said, as he stood in the shadow wondering what Orochimaru's plan would be. If the person called forth was left in the Hidden Leaf for too long, then that person could become a threat. "Would you like me to go and bring him here?" he asked surprised that it had not been ordered the moment the jutsu had been performed. Instead Orochimaru had just watched the horizon where the Hidden Leaf Village was located.

"No, she will come to me." Orochimaru said with a hideous laugh as he waited for Kabuto's reaction.

"She?" Kabuto asked, slightly unsure. He didn't expect a female to hold such power or have the will to seek out such great power.

"Yes, she." He answered as he turned his gaze to the direction of the Hidden Leaf Village.

"Why would she come here?" Kabuto asked, wanting to know why Orochimaru was so sure of things considering that everything revolving around that village and its people seemed to go so wrong for them.

"To either gain more power or to find her way back to her precious home. It is only a matter of time, before she seeks the way she got here out, and that will lead her straight to us." He said with a slight hiss as he smiled and laughed for a moment before turning inside. Kabuto faced the horizon for a moment wondering what would come next and how things would end. Naruto and his friends were always able to mess things up, and there was always the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki was a threat that should be dealt with immediately, the members shouldn't be left alive to plot. Kabuto turned and followed Orochimaru into the cave that served as their temporary home.

**With Neji**

'_Where did she disappear to this morning? After training she had walked towards Naruto before taking off at a great speed. How is it that she can be so strong and do so much without seeming to try? No, she does try that much was obvious after watching her train in the morning. She must have had great teachers to be so strong and to be able to push herself so hard. That doesn't explain though as to why I couldn't find her with my Byakugan. How could she just show up talking to Naruto in the middle of the village when seven of us had been searching the perimeter for her? It doesn't make sense.'_

Neji thought as he remembered coming to the meeting place to see Kagome listening to Naruto brag about how strong he was before she started training him and how he couldn't wait to become any stronger. She just sat there listening, Neji tried to use his Byakugan on her but he saw nothing as if she weren't there. He was now filled with determination to discover all of Kagome's secrets.


	4. Chapter 4 Sharing

**Sharing**

**With Kagome**

'_To think, that I have been in this village for a little over a month, already. Every day is so peaceful and happy, yet this will not last. What is happening now is the calm before the storm, something will happen in just a matter of time. I have taken most the genin, as they are called, and started training them in fighting styles of my world and my time. All of them have progressed greatly, especially Naruto and Sasuke. Neji and Lee have also done so well, however I believe that Sakura is the one to show the most improvement. Tsunade has started training her in many things during the day, while I train her in the twilight hours and into the night. I cannot decide whether or not I should fight amongst them, or if I should just stay out of it. I have taught everyone things that might help them to when the battle, a battle that has nothing to do with me. I should stay out of it, but I care for these magnificent kids. They are young and they fight when they shouldn't have to, they remind me of my departed friends. I don't want to see anyone else that I care about die; maybe I should make this world my own and join in the war. I can even use the special blood gift that Sesshomaru gave me. We bonded our blood so that he would be immune to sacred energy and I can heal faster as well as harvest a small amount of Poison in to a weapon like him. It is different though using his poison whip causes my body so much harm and it would leave me completely devoid of any energy. I will stand and fight this battle with them and try to find a place in this world or if that is not possible I will return home with fond memories.' _Kagome was thinking many things as she sparred with Naruto.

Her days were long and hard, she awoke before the sun to help with training and she didn't normally stop until long after night had fallen. She didn't seem to mind though, she was becoming stronger. She was also starting to enjoy herself, something that had not happened since the deaths of her treasured friends. She had learned many things about the people living in the Hidden Leaf as well; she connected slightly with Neji and Sasuke. She knew what it was like to watch the people you love die before your eyes as you are unable to do anything to help them. She also knows what it is like to be feared like Naruto, demons fear her because of her strong miko gifts and humans in her world fear her because of her ability to befriend demons. Also the humans back in the feudal era fear the fact that she blood bonded with a powerful demon. She paused for a moment as Naruto fell to his knees when he had failed to block a spinning back kick that hit him straight in the gut. Naruto had just about caught up to Gai and Lee when it came to strength and speed, but he was only starting to near Kagome in both. As a young man he would be naturally stronger than a woman, but with her training Kagome was stronger. Naruto would be able to reach her level faster than herself and would mostly likely surpass her with time. Luckily for Kagome she as a woman was naturally more agile and flexible than men in general, Naruto would have to train twice as hard to come even close to her level. Kagome looked over at Hinata who was fighting a puppet that Kagome had learned to make by mimicking Naraku using her sacred powers. Hinata was fast and her agility had increased to a great level, she would be a hard opponent no matter who you were. Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten had all increased in great ways.

Kagome knew that none of them would be much against experienced fighters because although they are willing to do anything for their village, they aren't killers. The first kill you make is the hardest and none of them had actually killed anyone, they didn't have it in them. That was the one thing they need to train in yet the one thing Kagome was unable to help them with, detachment. Kagome would still have nightmares about the first human she had had to kill in order to protect the Shikon jewel, the sacred jewel was worn around her neck by a thin gold chain. She made sure to keep in hidden and with her at all times. The jewel stayed pure when it is with her and it blocks people from sensing her or using some power to find her when she doesn't wish to be found. It turned out to be a fair trade, yet she didn't know if it would be safe to bring to a battle if there were to be one. A battle might taint the jewel at a time when Kagome would not be able to stop and purify it.

She sighed as Kakashi and Gai came to gather everyone so they could practice and train in their teams. She was about to talk to Gai and Kakashi about what each student needed to work on when she felt a strange aura in the air, on the other side of the village. It was an aura that reminded Kagome in a weird way of Miroku. She didn't like the feel of this; she certainly didn't need to meet another pervert with a wondering hand.

"Naruto, you wouldn't happen to know any perverted yet powerful ninjas, would you?" She asked as she sensed the aura now in Tsunade's office, it had to be someone who was part of the village. She looked to over to see Sakura and Naruto give each other a look.

"Well there is old man Jiraiya, he certainly would fit both parts well. Why do you ask?" Naruto asked as everyone gave her searching look. While she had helped to train everyone and helped them with personal problems, she had yet to confide anything about herself her powers or how she tended to know things before hand to anyone. Her secrets had remained her own even with the efforts of Sasuke and Neji to find anything out.

"The aura, that I sensed just enter the village and is talking to Tsunade now, just as the feeling of power and feel of being very perverted. Who is this Jiraiya anyway?" Kagome said, deciding that she would give them a little something for their curiosity. Besides she didn't say anything much, most of the ninjas in the village were able to sense certain changes and other things. Her ability was just stronger and far more developed. Everyone gave her a surprised look as they didn't expect her to answer at all let alone reveal anything about the magnitude of her power. Rumors were that she was an invading ninja with great contacts, or that she and some other ninjas from some far off village had been hired to help protect the Hidden Leaf and that she kept in constant contact with her partners. To be able to sense an aura especially at such a distance would mean that she had been through great training and that her power is greater than they thought. Ever since she had fought Itachi, she had shown no sign of any type of power. She was strong and intelligent, but had shown no one else any type of power or had talked about any ability she might have. She said that she had never been trained with Chakra and had been very eager to learn about it. Sakura and Naruto had even talked about hand signs and showed her some, but she never performed any type of jutsu and didn't seem to really try.

"Jiraiya is strong like granny-Tsunade and well you know the book that sensei Kakashi is always reading, well Jiraiya wrote that book." Naruto said with a sheepish grin as he explained in an easy way just how perverted Jiraiya is. Kagome looked at Naruto in the eyes with a questioning look before she nodded and started to leave. Naruto followed suit as he strapped his own Hiraikotsu on just like she had a mere moment before, he was able to move around with it but had not yet reached her first demand of both strength and speed. She had just reached the end of the clearing when Sakura called out that she wasn't needed for the rest of the day and was hoping to join Kagome. Kagome half turned and nodded as Sakura bounded up and started walking next to her. When they reached the river they sat side by side on the grassy bank.

"Kagome, can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked as she focused on her hands curled in her lap. She seemed truly confused about something and this touched Kagome.

"You just did." She stated allowing a trace of humor to enter her voice; Sakura had become one of Kagome's closest friends in this world. Sakura was a younger Kagome, and Kagome wanted to protect Sakura so she wouldn't end up the same way as her. The acted as if they were sisters, Sakura asked advice and Kagome acted human around her while helping with problems. Sakura nudged Kagome in the ribs as she, waited for Kagome to nod for her to continue.

At Kagome's nod Sakura started, "I have always felt strongly for Sasuke, but for the last few months it hasn't felt the same, recently I have caught myself thinking of Lee and not Sasuke. I don't know how I really feel; I just want to know what you think." The last part was said in a rush as Sakura bent her head and turned red with embarrassment. Kagome looked at her for a moment before looking up at the clouds and thinking back on her past and wondering many things. _'What if everyone had survived the last battle, would I be with Inu Yasha, or would something have happened? Would I have gone to Koga or Hojo or someone else from my world? If I had stayed or if I found a way back would I be in the same position as Sakura. I can't say, my life is weird and in the world I belong in I would have a tough time finding someone that I could trust enough to share my secret with. In the feudal era those who respect me or are okay with me being around only see my powers and my title, they don't see me. I wonder how everyone is and what they are doing; I wonder if Souta was woken up from his coma yet. I wonder if I will ever go back, or if this will truly become my new home.' _She stopped the rapid thoughts and focused on Sakura.

"I don't know if you should count on me for advice," She started as she took a moment to gather her thoughts, "the only person that I may have truly loved as been dead for a little while. I can't talk about relationships my friends have had for most of my friends have died." She thought back on when she came home once to find her mother waiting in the kitchen. A few of her friends had gone to the beach for the weekend and ended up dieing in a car accident. She couldn't go to the funeral because of Naraku so everyone else seemed to disown her as a friend. Hojo was the only one who wouldn't leave, not until his family had left for another town two hours away from Tokyo. He called t check up on Kagome, but she was never home to take those calls. Her destiny had destroyed her past and was hurting her present. She once again focused on Sakura, "If I were you I would think long and hard about whom is most important to you, who you could rely on to always be there, who makes you happy, when you wake up in the morning, who first comes to mind. Don't worry too much about having a relationship though I mean you are still young, you have much time. Sakura would you like to her my story, it would have to remain a secret but I would like to share my adventures with you." Kagome said hoping that her friend could learn to treasure everyone around her in a better way.

Sakura and Kagome talked long into the night and enjoyed every minute of it, but neither realized the third person that was listening in and memorizing every detail about Kagome and her tale.

Just who do you think the third person is, if I get enough votes for various characters I might change just let it be whoever has the most votes.

Options are;

Kabuto

Itachi

Sasuke

Neji

Gaara (Who will be in my story at some point.)

Naruto

Kakashi

Shino (I don't know why, but I like this character.)


	5. Chapter 5 The First Fight

**The First Fight**

**With Kagome**

'_What was I thinking, sharing my whole story with Sakura? I didn't even scan the area for snoopers either. I can't believe I lost to myself when I decided that I would let no one near my heart. I don't need another adopted sister. I should have just kept my big mouth shut. What would Sesshomaru say if he were here now? He would most likely make some rude comment about the human heart and how it is so weak. He may have a point; the human heart can be easily broken.' _Kagome sighed as she forced herself through another round of her workout routine. She worked harder, pushing her self beyond exhaustion. Her anger gave her power and she continued till long after midnight. She did not stop until every muscle in her body quivered with weariness. She reached the apartment she had been give upon her invitation to the village. The agreement had been her training the young ninjas for free room and board. It was a nice deal; a deal that she would have to end in a matter of time. She had decided that as soon as the big battle that was fueling the air was over, she would leave this world for good. The jewel was unheard of, but she could not risk demons from her world coming after her and bring destruction to this world. She could not risk bringing harm to this land; she also doubted if you could survive the deaths of more cherished ones. She fell asleep with a new goal set sternly into her heart. Her dreams were of battle and extraordinary red eyes that seemed somewhat familiar. Morning came all too swiftly; she had the day to herself as it was the one day of relaxation to be allowed every month. She had never gone a day without some sort of battle with in the last year, excluding her time here. Even if she had naught been in a real fight since her arrival, she had not gone a day without rigorous exercise and she didn't know what to do. She just started wondering around the village, and found that to occupy her find for a while. That is until she felt the on going of a fight; it was near the entrance to the Village. Kagome to the naked eye seemed to just disappear, but to an experienced fighter her movements could be seen as she ran to the fray.

She arrived to see the same men from her first day in the village. She had fought them and worked quickly, knowing how strong they were. To make matters worse they were accompanied by seven other fighters, from rumors she had heard she guessed this to be the entire Akatsuki group. This was really not going to prove easy, and Kagome just loved a challenge. Sasuke was fighting a member was wearing a weird mask revealing only his right eye. Naruto was fighting a man who seemed to be enveloped in a large venus flytrap. Sakura was fighting sharkboy. Sakura, Kakashi, Gai, Lee and Neji were fighting the others who Kagome didn't take note of. She instead focused on the one man not fighting anyone; he was looking right at her in a challenging way. She knew him; he was the one who she had used a neutralizing sutra on. He had been so strong that she had barely been able to contain his power; she could not do the same thing again. She would have to judge his physical strength and speed and see if she could beat him that way first. From what she had heard about him she doubted that she would. She was a hard worker, but she knew that his type of gift would be hard for anyone to beat maybe even for Sesshomaru. She readied her hand on Hiraikotsu and focused on her stance, she would need a lot of power to be able to beat Itachi Uchiha.

**With Itachi**

'_So she has finally arrived, I was starting to believe that I would have to enter the village gates to find her. She looks confident, I hope this time she proves as powerful as the last. Her secrets really are interesting, coming from a parallel world where she had already traveled back and forth through time. To be able to have the power to destroy a demon with a single touch, once that power is part of the Akatsuki we will be unbeatable. That of course is if she can fight regular humans.' _Itachi thought as he watched her hand travel to the large boomerang, that she called Hiraikotsu. He shifted his stance just slightly, fully expecting her to throw it at him. He had told the whole group about the boomerang and all were watching out for it just in case it headed their way. He relaxed for a moment as she seemed to stay still, _'Does she expect me to make the first move?'_ He thought but was cut of abruptly as she disappeared for a brief moment and then came straight from above bringing her weapon down hard. Itachi jumped back as the Hiraikotsu hit the ground creating a huge crater; the sound of impact drew everyone's attention for a few seconds as Kagome stood from her kneeled position. She showed no sign of pulling the boomerang from the ground. Her eyes were focused on Naruto and Zetsu; we stopped for a minute when he saw the weapon on the boys back. _'She has been training holder the Nine-Tailed fox. Why would she choose to help such an annoying child?'_ He thought with a sneer as he was also forced to admit that the boys skills and improved greatly. Itachi's gaze shifted back to Itachi as she drew one of the swords kept around her waist. It was a beautiful sword; the blade was light bronze color. She held it straight out in front of her and smiled; it was then that he felt the ground shift slightly under his feet. He jumped back only to have vines shoot from the ground, they seemed to follow his every movement and no matter how fast he traveled the vines were right behind him.

Then the vines stopped moving, he looked over to see Kagome busy fighting Tobi, Deidara and Kisame (Tobi was the one fighting Sasuke, Deidara is the blond in the anime and is the partner to Tobi and Kisame is the shark guy.). Zetsu and the rest were pushing back the other Hidden Leaf ninjas. No matter how strong the girl proved to me, she was no match for two Akatsuki members. Itachi was less than fifteen feet now as he saw a bright green light come from the girl's fingers and go start to Tobi and Kisame like a whip. She twirled around to deliver a hard blow to all four of them, Itachi was just in range. Upon seeing how things were going for the rest of the team Zetsu came and tried to help his four companions defeat Kagome, his efforts didn't seem to do much. She had complete movement and it was impossible to come at her from any direction, but her movements were gradually slowing down. Itachi looked to see her veins in her right arm were purple; the technique that she was using was harming her body. _'It makes sense seeing as the whip seems to be formed from an acidic poison. Her story did mention a demon mentor with various poison techniques; it seems that he taught her something other than sword play.'_ Itachi thought as he carefully moved waiting for her to tire, his moment came when the whip came at him at a slower pace. He used his Amaterasu (Black Flames, that are supposed to be hotter than the Sun.) to break her whip, as it broke she inhaled sharply. He was just about to grab her as she fell, when a wave of sand headed toward all of the Akatsuki members. Itachi was mad enough to scream a few curses; he knew that in the slightly weakened states they were all in that they would be no match against the Sand ninjas and the Hidden Leaf ninjas. He pulled back as he felt the small burn on his left arm, the wound from Kagome's whip seemed to grow deeper with every passing moment. The Akatsuki chose to retreat and decide whether or not to pursue Kagome again. If they decided to go after her, they would wait for her to be completely alone. He sighed inwardly in frustration as he was once again forced to leave the Hidden Leaf; it seemed as if the village would always equal his downfall.

**With Kakashi**

'_How was she able to use such a technique, it was strong enough to rival five of the Akatsuki members for a while. It seems that she was there target, what could they know that we don't. Well they could know everything about her that we don't; she doesn't share anything about herself. Today she was lucky that the Sand ninjas came, and were able to stop the Akatsuki. I wonder just what her whip is made of, everything it seemed to hit melted slightly.'_ Kakashi thought as he briefly watched the retreating Akatsuki members, he turned just in time to see Kagome hit the ground. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro dropped down from a tree at the same time as Hokage Tsunade and her helper Shizune. They ran to Kagome and looked for injuries, hey stopped at her arm. Her sleeve had been ripped by one the vines that came from the power of her sword. The veins in her arm were purple, Kagome's shirt was moved so that one could see just how far the poison and gotten. It appeared to have nearly reached her heart.

"Does anyone know what kind of poison this came from?" Tsunade asked as she looked at everyone. Sakura stepped forward, surprising everyone.

"I don't know what kind of poison it is, but she keeps the antidote on the inside of her lower left leg." Sakura said, anyone could hear the worry in her tone. Tsunade pulled out a weird vile with a long needle attached to it. There was a purple liquid in the vile, but the needle completely baffled me. "I know who to use that, but I don't know if I can explain how to, very well." She stepped up and took the vile when Tsunade handed it to her, she pulled Kagome's shirt down just a little. Sakura pushed the needle through Kagome's chest, right into the heart and then pushed in the top of the vile with looked like most peculiar. Once the liquid had been completely drained into Kagome's heart, Sakura removed the needle. _'That explains why to needle was so long, an antidote that has to put directly into the heart. Kagome is a strange one indeed.' _Kakashi thought as he watched some medical ninjas move Kagome, they were taking her to the hospital. Tsunade said that she was to be kept in the hospital for at least three days after she wakes up, if she wakes up that is. Gai went to remove the boomerang from the spot where it was lodged, everyone laughed slightly in amusement when he was unable to move it. Naruto put his boomerang down and went to get Kagome's.

"Holy crap, this one is twice as heavy as the one she has me move." He said as he tried with all his might to move the enormous weapon. He stepped back and seemed to think for a moment when all of a sudden the boomerang was lifted from the earth. Gaara had used is sand to get beneath the sand and push upward. Everyone left wondering what you become of Kagome, and also wondering as to how a smaller woman was able to wield such a large and heavy weapon. She didn't seem to know about chakra so it should be impossible for her to move it, seeing as it easily weighed twelve times as much as her.

**With Kagome**

'_My whole body seems to ach, especially me chest. Sakura must have used the antidote I told her about. Maybe I should have told her that I don't require the antidote, all I need is a few hours of rest after using the poison whip. That is why the poison whip is deadly, I can't move after using it, the antidote is just in case it hit someone who I would rather wouldn't die. Oh well, it's the thought that counts. It seems that I was asleep for seven hours, not to bad.' _As Kagome was thinking, she was also getting dressed and strapping her weapons in to place. Just as she was about to open the door Tsunade walked in, upon looking behind her Kagome saw everyone who had been fighting earlier along with three new faces. Everyone looked at her in surprise, Naruto smiled while Sakura seemed to relax into her seat.

"How are you up so early." Tsunade asked, giving seeming to relax slightly as well. They had formed a unique friendship over the last month. Both of them seemed to enjoy gambling, while exchanging rude jokes and laughing together. Kagome listened to Tsunade's problems and helped if she could, and Tsunade didn't try to force information out of Kagome. Kagome just smiled for a moment, and allowed herself time to decide how to answer.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked in an innocent tone as she tried to get through the doorway and past the annoyed Hokage. Everyone sweat dropped and watched as Kagome tried to maneuver around Tsunade, she couldn't get by. Kagome just stopped trying and closed the door quickly. When Tsunade opened it a moment later, the room was empty. Kagome had left no sign that she had been in there. Everyone searched the room with their eyes and as they all crowed into the room, Kagome dropped from the ceiling and walked calmly through the door. It was only when she closed the door behind her that everyone realized what she had done.

**With Orochimaru**

'_It has been a month and yet the warrior still has not sought me out. To make it worse the bothersome Akatsuki group is after her as well. I can not spare much more time, but I will need her full corporation to complete my plans. I will wait two more weeks, if she does not come to me by then, I will go after her.'_ Orochimaru then ordered Kabuto to go stake out the Hidden Leaf village. If at all possible Kabuto was to talk to the warrior alone, and try to convince her to join them. Force was not the best means, but a little manipulation never hurt anyone. Well it had hurt many people, but it would come out perfectly this time.

**_Okay done with this chapter, but what do you think will happen next? Will Kagome join Orochimaru after realizing that she put Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Lee, Neji and Gai in danger by just being in the Hidden Leaf? Or will she say no, and fight against Orochimaru? What part do you think Itachi should play? Review and tell me what you think. _**


	6. Chapter 6 Alliance

**Alliance**

**With Itachi**

Itachi watched with disdainful eyes as Kabuto, the most trusted servant of Orochimaru, left. For the past year Kabuto had shared few approved facts with Orochimaru while informing the Akatsuki with every little detail. Orochimaru believed that no one would go against him or betray him, what a poor mistake. The only problem was that Kabuto had never before this day mentioned Kagome. Itachi had learned her secret, but he didn't expect that Orochimaru was the one to bring her here. It had been twenty days since the fight between them, and he still had to marvel at her strength. All the members were in agreement that it would not be wise to approach Kagome without a plan, her power would be theirs. First of all though, the wounds from her poison whip needed to be treated. Kabuto had been unable to do anything; they would need an antidote that most likely only belonged to one person. A plan to approach Kagome was already in play and it was just a matter of time before everything came out as needed. He put his hand to his wound and allowed himself a slight smile, he frowned a moment later. _'Why is it that my heart flutters so when I think of her? What is it about this girl that gets to me? Does she possess some other power? It doesn't matter these foolish thoughts will stop.'_

**With Sasuke**

'_How is it that she thinks she can train me to be stronger than my brother if she wont make it to my training session?' _Sasuke thought as he waited impatiently for Kagome to arrive. For the past twenty days she had been training at night, three hours of training every night. He had showed great improvement, but she never seemed to acknowledge his hard work. Every time Naruto did something even close to correctly she congratulated him and would tell me how to become even stronger. It was treatment that Sasuke was not used to, he felt as if he were being outclassed by the class clown. He turned around to peer once again into the darkened woods and saw her leaning against a tree in the shadows. Another thing he didn't like about Kagome was that he could never sense her presence. She stood and came towards him, as soon as she was three feet directly in front of him the training began.

Two hours after training began Kagome stopped and asked Sasuke to perform a jutsu that she had showed him four days ago. He had been practicing it constantly so he expected her to be surprised when he could do it. After he did the hand signs and conjured up the small black whole that had formed he looked back towards her. She showed no sign of interest, he became frustrated and closed the black whole. When it disappeared all the material that had been pulled towards it fell to the ground.

"Are you tired already?" She asked as she looked at him with a look that made him feel as if she could see right through him. He was so frustrated he felt like pulling out his hair, but he settled for glaring at her before answering her question.

"No I'm not." He answered shortly.

"Then why have you stopped?" She asked as she sighed.

"How am I supposed to beat my brother, if you don't ever teach me anything? You should me how to use the Black Whole technique, but you haven't told me if I'm doing it right." He said in a rush as he used his slightly taller frame to tower over her, it didn't appear to be working (I don't know if I ever mentioned but seeing as all the genin are just a little younger than her, I thought it would make more sense for the boys to be taller than her.).

"If you were doing something wrong you would have realized it and I don't think you can" She said in an offhanded manner.

"You always say something to Naruto." Sasuke shot back at her. After a brief pause he continued, "You don't think I can, what?"

"Beat your brother." She said quietly focusing her light brown eyes into is dark onyx ones.

"Why not?" He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Your brother has natural talent and you fight for all the wrong reasons. You will stay weak until you can find it in yourself to forgive Itachi and fight to protect your friends. I treat Naruto differently because he doesn't keep grudges that well. He says that he fights to prove himself, but he doesn't. Naruto fights to protect his friends and his village. Need I remind you that everyone he fights to protect had at some time scorned and hated him. Naruto his far stronger than you or I, so suck it up and practice some of the other techniques I showed you." She walked away leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

**With Sasuke**

'_I hope that I was never like that when I was in training. Well I couldn't have been otherwise Sesshomaru would have killed me. Was I too harsh on him, no I wasn't. He needs to hear the truth so that way he can become stronger. No one who fights for vengeance, ever becomes that strong, nor do they seem to live for very long. Sasuke needs to grow up and give up the impossible, when he does Itachi wont be able to even hold a candle to him. Even that kid Gaara seems to have the ability to forgive, he tale is so sad. He was treated so horribly and so many things have happened to him, yet losing to Naruto showed him the right path. Gaara proved to be strong enough to follow through the right path. He also seems to have some natural talent with animal jutsu, I guess that one with a demon raccoon inside of him would be a little easier connected to animals.'_ Kagome thought as she neared the river where she was first found. This was also the spot where she met an interesting medical ninja named Kabuto. It seems as though Kagome was summoned into this world so that she could be used by a man named, Orochimaru. Kagome had heard from Tsunade, Kakashi and Naruto that this Orochimaru was very powerful and very evil. She knew that she could never join him, but she didn't know how she would be able to find and reach him so that he could be killed. She just needed information and a plan, but those would cost her. Those would cost her some antidote to the poison whip and knowledge about her powers. _'I'll get the better part of the bargain. Seeing as to have my powers you either need to blood bond with a demon or be a female of high spiritual power. Not many here even believe in sacred energy, let alone have the power to wield it.'_ She was brought out of her thoughts as the one she had been awaiting for arrived. In his aura she could tell that the poison was starting to deeply effect him, he and his companions were greatly lucky that all the wounds received had been shallow. Itachi stepped out of the shadow of a great oak and looked at her with a pain filled yet piercing gaze. Is gaze was so deep that she almost allowed her sense free so that she could probe and find out what he truly felt.

"Are you here to deal, or will I have to change your mind." He stood straighter as every word was formed.

"I am here to deal. Besides its not like you could change my mind in the condition that you are in." She chuckled lightly with her last sentence, she also enjoyed his slight anger.

"Where is the antidote?" He asked searching her for anyplace she could have hid it.

"It doesn't matter right now, you will have to take me to your little lair so I can heal your friends." She moved quickly and seemed to disappear and then reappear right in front of him. She put her left hand over his heart and her right hand on his forehead. She concentrated her priestess powers and removed the poison from his system and closed the wound.

"Are you taking me with you or not?" She asked and smiled when he nodded and started running eastward.

**Fourteen hours later**

'_You think I would have learned by now, not to trust guys with dark, hateful eyes. Let alone start finding their company amusing. Yet here I am enjoying my time with the Akatsuki gang as we start heading out to confront Orochimaru. At least they seem to have kept their end of the bargain. Although it seems that they all hold a hate for Orochimaru as well, not surprising seeing as he was once a member and has abandoned his own group. I guess it is only to be expected from a man who resembles a snake, even though he sounds like more of a rat to me.'_ Zetsu, who was leading the others stopped and examined his surroundings. He pointed to the cave up ahead and everyone readied themselves knowing that they would have to be quick and careful.

**Meanwhile with Naruto**

'_Where is she doesn't she know that she is supposed to be training me today.' _ Naruto thought as he knocked vigorously on her door, when she didn't answer he let himself in.

Her room looked as if it hadn't been used in days, there was nothing except old furniture. He then spotted a piece of paper lying on the table it read:

_**Sorry for just disappearing, but I have a very annoying guy named Orochimaru, to take care of. Be back in a matter of days, if I live that is. Kagome**_

'_Orochimaru? Oh crap, I need to find granny Tsunade.'_ Naruto thought as he hurried away from Kagome's room. It took him less than a minute to reach Tsunade.

"Naruto, I told you already that I don't have a mission for you!" Tsunade yelled as Naruto slammed the paper on her desk and waited for her reaction.

"Shizune, get the rest team 7 in her along with team Gai and team Baki (Team Baki is Gaara's team.)." Tsunade yelled and by the look on her face it was made sure that everyone was assembled within an hour.

"When was the last time anyone saw her?" Kakashi asked after the note had been read aloud for everyone to hear. No one had known her very long, but she had some how wormed her way into each of their hearts.

"I last saw her last night around eight last night, she has been training me separately ever since the Akatsuki group came. Everyone turned to Sasuke and then waited for any other news. It meant that she had been gone for almost a whole day, long enough for her to far out of their reach. Everyone listened as they were told were to go and how to go about finding Kagome. Jiraiya had heard a rumor about where Orochimaru could be, it was decided that that would be the first place to go. They could only hope that Kagome had headed that way, the problem was that it would take them seven hours of running to get there.


	7. Chapter 7 This is my World

**This is my World**

**With Sasuke**

'_Why would she have gone after Orochimaru by herself? If she would have said something I would have gone with her. Any of us would have gone with her, especially knowing that it was Orochimaru we would be facing. Would she have asked me to go with her if she didn't believe me to be weak? How can I ever forgive my brother? She knows what he has done. I doubt that she could forgive some one if they betrayed her like my brother betrayed my family. I understand what she was staying, but I don't know if it is possible. Is that what she means, it seems to be impossible to forgive my brother. So if I was to forgive him I would be capable of doing the impossible. Some challenge, it can't be done I can't forgive my brother. That doesn't matter right now, right now all that matters is getting to Kagome and helping her with whatever she feels she has to do.'_

Sasuke thought as he continues running through the woods, all were praying that they would make it in time. None of them would be able to explain why they wanted to protect Kagome; she kept everything to herself and couldn't give a straight answer. She remained a mystery yet she was deeply cared for by every one she had meant in the village. Everyone in the group was traveling faster than they had ever traveled before, pushing themselves to excel their own limits. It was Kagome who had given them the means to do what they were doing. As he was thinking, Sasuke was starting to feel even more respect for the woman who was so strong and yet so caring. She trained every one so that no one could hurt them; it was her way of protecting every one.

'_Why does she feel the need to protect every one? She acts so cold but she helps everyone around her in some way. She is never mean; she just goes around with her life like she is indebted to everyone in some way. Has she done something in the past that she feels bad about; I don't know what it could be. For someone so cold her soul is so pure, you can tell by just standing in the same area as her.'_ Sasuke immediately stopped his line of thought when Kakashi called out that the cave was in sight. Every one dropped from the trees onto the ground and hurried to the cave.

Upon reaching the cave, it was evident that some sort of small battle had taken place. Bodies of Orochimaru's servants littered the floor; it didn't seem possible that Kagome could have done this herself. Who would have helped her, no one else was missing from the village, things just weren't adding up. Every one hurried through the halls stepping over the broken bodies of the nameless servants. It seemed that the hall would never end, until Kakashi, who was in the lead, stopped he examined a body on the ground then quickly stood up.

"This guy was a member of the Akatsuki group." He stated softly, Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw that he was about to say something is his obnoxious loud voice. Sasuke quickly put his hand over Naruto's mouth and hushed him telling him to be quiet. They continued on finding the bodies of other Akatsuki members. By the time they reached the main doors all but one member's body had been accounted for. Sasuke felt his heart hammer, thinking that the Akatsuki group had joined forces with Orochimaru and that Kagome could at the very moment be fighting two of the strongest ninjas in the world. He wouldn't admit it to any one, but he was worried. Kakashi opened the doors and revealed Kagome, Itachi and a fallen Orochimaru. It was clear from where every one was standing that Kagome had been the one to defeat Orochimaru, but from where they were standing and the wound on Orochimaru, it looked as if they had been talking about something before she killed him. Kabuto was panting three feet from every one; he had a terrible chest wound that would take his life no matter how good of a healer he was. Itachi was about to kneel next to Kagome as she struggled to stand, he stopped when he looked over to see them standing there. He did some hand signs then turned grabbed Kagome, put her over his should and ran. The black flames of the Amaterasu burned a whole through the wall of the cave and lead to the forest. After running for seven hours straight at a tremendous speed none of them had it in them to run to far, but they were all willing to push themselves to the limits for Kagome. They followed Itachi, he was moving so fast that they couldn't seem to catch him.

They followed after him for hours, never realizing that he was leading them in the direction of the Hidden Leaf village. None of them realized it until he stopped right after crossing a river. As soon as he was across the river he set Kagome down, as soon as he had released her she stood on her own feet and gave her attention to the river. Every one stopped ready for a trap and expecting something to happen.

"Hey this is the same spot where I first found Kagome." Naruto called out as he looked at the river.

"That it is Naruto, but it is also the portal that leads back to the world I was born in." She summoned a massive amount of power into her hands and turned them to the river. She pushed the energy into the river, the water turned gold and through it a forest could be seen. The forest disappeared showing the covered grounds of a shrine.

"That was the home I grew up in, remember your word. If I so much as have a feeling that you hurt some one in that world I will hunt you down and torture you in the most painful way possible. Do you understand?" Those words were heard by Kagome as Itachi nodded and jumped into the portal. Sasuke was about to go in after him, but Kagome saw what he was about to do so she quickly shut the portal. Sasuke stopped just short of falling into the river and embarrassing himself. He turned his glare on to Kagome, clenching he fists as he tried to relax his body.

"Why?" In one word he broke the silence that had come over the clearing. Kagome turned her face to Sasuke and smiled lightly.

"It was the only way I could get word to my family. I wanted them to know where I was and that every thing is okay. If I go through the portal I can never come back here, so I thought that it would be best if I found someone who was unable to live in this world. It turned out to be your brother; he killed his family without even thinking. He started to hate himself with every breath for what he had done; he was living just so that one day you could kill him. When he first saw me he wanted to know what my power was so that he might find a way out of life. He some how heard my story and made up a nice plan that ended with him going to my world. I don't know why, but I think he wants to go to my home so that he can travel to the place I normally travel to. It is dangerous in that place and he may not live so long. He wants to die with some honor, so he can only die by the hand of one stronger than himself. In this world those who can become stronger than him are young and far from reaching that power. You might not be the one to kill him, but if it makes you happy then just think he will be dead shortly." Kagome said the most that any one had ever heard her say at one time. She used some energy and walked across the river heading towards the village.

"Why the Akatsuki group, you could have had us go with you to fight Orochimaru." Kakashi asked as Kagome walked past him, she stopped and turned towards him.

"I could have asked some of you, but that would have put all of you in danger. I thought it best to risk the lives of murders than of somewhat innocent people." She continued walking. After what she said sunk in to the minds of every one in the clearing, they followed after her heading back to the village. All except one person, that is.

**Several Hours later with Kagome**

"It's getting late, don't you think you should start heading back towards home." Kagome said as she came up to stand next to Sasuke. He was looking into the water of the river, trying to figure out what he felt about everything that had happened. He hadn't noticed she had arrived, so he jumped a little at her voice.

"Are you mad that your brother is beyond your reach?" Kagome asked as she was met by more silence. She sighed and started heading back, only to have him grab her wrist. She stopped and looked towards him. He was looking away from her, but he had turned his gaze from the river. He pulled her closer slightly, using his height and her lack of it to tower over her.

"I feel relieved that my brother is gone, but I feel somewhat empty. For so long I have lived to kill him, and now that I can't kill him, I feel incomplete." He looked down into her eyes with a look that seemed to beg for an answer. She smiled up at him and cupped the left side of his face.

"You lost every one you cared about once before. If I were you I would continue to train so that I could become strong enough to protect every one that I have come to protect." She said giving him the answer that he wanted to here; he just wanted to know that he wouldn't waste his life. He then thought to the afternoon and asked a question that had also been on his mind for a while now.

"Why didn't you go back to your world, you said before that you just had to find a way back home and you would go?" He wanted an answer and wasn't about to let her get away without answering it. He held her wrist a little tighter and then put his hand over the one she had on his face.

"I had been thinking over what I would do for a long time. I then came to realize that this is my home. This is my world. I will protect all those who I have come to care about, I will not lose some one else I care about. These lands will be safe as long as I draw breath. I won't leave this world for one that has no meaning for me, I will miss my family but there has been no love between us for long time." She said as she looked away, to the same tree he had looked at briefly a few moments before. He smiled at her answer and grabbed her chin after releasing her wrist. He turned her chin so that she had to look him in the eyes; next he leaned down and allowed his lips to meet with her own.

'_I am so happy that Sakura decided that she could never think of Sasuke as any thing more than a friend, she has Lee and will be happy. I didn't want to have to watch him from a far as Sakura tried to gain his love; I would never have made a move not wanting to hurt my best friend. I don't know when but somehow I have come to love him and I won't let him go, this wont be the same as Inu Yasha. These feelings feel more real than and not as phony as they did with Inu Yasha.' _Kagome was thinking as she allowed herself to fall into the passion of the moment, all reason flew from her mind as she shared something great with Sasuke. No one could have imagined that a priestess from another world would have been the one to take the heart of the cold Sasuke. However every thing about them seemed to just fit.

**After Note**

_**Sasuke and Kagome lived on happily sharing the rest of their lives together. Kagome shared her past with everyone yet never talked about the fight with Orochimaru, all she would say was that she did what she had to do. No one could have guessed that she had allowed him to believe that she was there to make a deal so that she could go back home. The moment he had turned his back she had stabbed him in the back with Ranpu, one of the blades given to her by Sesshomaru. She had thought that using the blade of light would be the best way to kill such an evil, she had been right.**_

**_Sasuke and Kagome ended up having nine children, all boys. All of the children were powerful and well trained they used the name Uchiha and protected the village with great passion. The Uchiha lived on and would someday grow into what it had once been. Kagome trained all who showed potential, everyone under her training ended up coming great. Sasuke ended up being the head of the ANBU unit and made a name for himself as one of the strongest jonin to ever live._**

**_Sakura and Lee ended up being the first couple to marry. They lead average lives and lived to protect those around them. Sakura and Lee ended up being the proud parents to two girls and three boys. All had Lee's talent and Sakura's control over chakra. None ended up unable to use jutsu, but still seemed to favor and to hand combat._**

**_Naruto and Hinata ended up becoming a couple with much help from their friends. Hinata became the leader of her clan, she ended the use of the curse seal, and she also made the choice to share every thing with Neji. Naruto became Hokage when he was in his late twenties, the day before his first daughter was born. Naruto and Hinata ended up having two children. The boy was named Haku, and the girl was named after the late Hokage, Tsunade. He towards the end of his life became known as the best Hokage to ever live._**

**_Neji and Tenten found love together; they only had one child a little boy that had Neji's gifts in Hyuga clan's special blood trait. Their child was also as gifted as his mother when it came to weapons usage. _**

_**Kakashi and Gaara never married. They could always be seen by Kagome's side in any emergency. Both became powerful jonin (in Kakashi's case even more powerful.) and saved many lives, and fought in many wars protecting innocents.**_

_**All remained friends to the day they all parted from the living world. All met each other again on the other side as they continued to watch over their loved ones who still lived and fought the good fight.**_

_**Oh, and Itachi didn't die like he had planned. He made a life for himself in the feudal era after talking with Kagome's family. He never killed another innocent and found a wife who he happily shared the rest of his life with. He protected others never knowing that the reason he had the feelings he had was because of Kagome. During their first fight she had used her purification powers to clean his soul.**_

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

_**Okay hoped you liked it, I was going to describe more of the battle between Orochimaru and Kagome but I didn't know what to write or how to describe it. So tell me what you think and please give me any suggestions on how to make my stories better. All the beginnings seem fine but the endings seem so come out really badly! Please review, I beg all of you.**_


End file.
